I've No Doubt
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: A short one-shot about a young warrior as she joins the ranks of Starclan and watches her siblings grow in the clan she sadly left.


Plot: The story of a young warrior in Starclan as she watches her siblings grow and become important members of the clan she wishes she could still be a part of. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I never really thought about what it would be like to die young, it never even occurred to me that the night I was made a warrior may be my last, but it wasn't, luckily. I was always treasured throughout the clan as the best fighter, I was legendary according to my proud mother. My siblings were also very proud of me. I may have been young, but a lot of cats predicted my rise one day to become leader.

Shattered. All those dreams and goals for myself were shattered the day that badger attacked. It had crashed through the camp at night. I had been awake and out of the den then any other cat and it hit me hard in the face that the badger was going directly for two of the young kits that had managed to sneak out of the nursery. The badger lumbered closer and in one move I leaped across the clearing and shoved the two kits out of the way and felt the badger's paw scrape painfully down my side and halfway to my belly. I took a breath and cold, sharp air and watched as three and then four warriors pounced on the badger and drove it away. By that time the medicine cat, my siblings, my parents, and half the clan were swarming around me their eyes full of concern and sadness. Our medicine cat, Featherwing tried his best to stop the immense bleeding, but I knew it was useless and so did he and the rest of the cats gathered around.

"What was she doing?" I heard one cat called. The next cat to speak was one of the two young kits I shoved out of the way.

"She was saving us!" The kit squealed in shock. Featherwing's apprentice Streampaw was checking the kits for any injuries, but they only had a few scratches and were quite shaken.

"She did a noble warrior deed!" One of the elders, Lilystem yowled as loudly as she could manage. More cats agreed and then Featherwing let out the most grief filled sigh I had ever heard. The clan was instantly silenced.

"What?" My brother Sunclaw insisted.

"There's nothing more I can do, she's going to die," Featherwing whispered. Something inside me was frightened silly of dying, but another part of me was mad that Starclan had made my destiny to be that I die so young. Wails of anguish came from my mother and my sister, but I weakly lifted my tail.

"Don't...be...sad," I struggled to say, but I got the words out. "I'll....be....in....good paws." My brothers Sunclaw and Mousetail exchanged sad glances while my sister and mother more quietly wailed in silence.

"We won't ever forget you Thrushwing," Mousetail whispered as he crouched down beside me and licked my shoulder.

"I'll....be....watching all three...of you," I said as I looked at my sister, Icefrost directly. "Make...the clan proud...of you," I managed and Icefrost crept closer.

"We'll make you proud," Icefrost whispered and I purred.

"You three...will....make...great warriors," I added and I slowly let my head rest on my paws. I looked around at the cats silently standing around and then out of all the cats I saw one that looked extremely different and very familiar. Her pelt was silvery and had many stars sparkling in it and she had a very nice look and feeling about her.

"Do you remember me Thrushwing?" The she-cat asked softly. Just the look she gave me made me feel so comfortable and happy.

"N-No," I whispered.

"What?" Sunclaw asked.

"Shush," Mousetail hissed angrily. The she-cat gave an amused purr and padded closer.

"I was the deputy before Beechpelt, my name is Ambertail, I was a close friend to your mother," The she-cat named Ambertail explained. I nodded slowly, I did remember her now. I had only been an apprentice for less then a moon before she was killed. I remember watching her warrior ceremony, was she here to guide me to Starclan. "Yes Thrushwing. It is your time to follow me to Starclan," Ambertail said and she flicked her tail signaling to me to come. "It'll be alright. We'll be there together and your siblings will join you one day, follow me," Ambertail invited.

"I'm coming Ambertail," I whispered and I heard my mother gasp.

"Ambertail," My mother murmured softly.

"Ambertail is calling for me," I replied as I slowly closed my eyes. "I have to follow her now." I let my eyes close and I felt my sister bury her nose in my fur and suddenly I realized I was standing outside my body. I looked down at myself and gasped. My pelt was silvery and shimmered with stars just like Ambertail's and I felt like a new warrior once more. I looked up and watched as my siblings together moved my body into the center of the clearing and instantly took placed on either side of me. I padded over to Sunclaw and I rubbed up against his shoulder and I felt him tense up beneath me. "This isn't goodbye Sunclaw. I'll forever walk beside you, we will meet again when your time comes, but that is not for a long time. Serve your clan well," I whispered in his ear before I turned and saw Ambertail sitting there with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"You and your brothers and sisters will be together as long as they always remember you as your mother remembers me," Ambertail explained and I sighed and looked back at the clan that I had been so eager to become a warrior for and serve so well. "You did serve them well, just not in the way you expected. Saving two helpless members is a very honorable thing you could've done. Everyone in your clan knows this." Ambertail turned and flicked her tail for me to follow. I reluctantly followed her and soon we were padding back into the endless hunting grounds that was Starclan's territory. I saw many cats most of them welcomed me, while others gazed at me in sadness and sympathy. Either way when I followed Ambertail and came upon other members of our clan that had come to Starclan just like me, I felt welcomed and I knew I would be loved.

~*~*~*MANY MOONS LATER*~*~*~*

I never spent one night not wondering what life would have been like if I had not died, but soon I grew tired of that and decided to think about other things. Soon once a week I would visit my siblings in their dreams and the happiness that it created in all three of them touched me deeply.

I soon came to real that my sister and brothers would all play very important roles in the clan and I was lucky enough to watch it all happen. Mousetail became the best tracker in the clan able to track the trickiest of prey in the coldest of leaf-bares, while Icefrost was such a gentle and caring cat that was now had three young kits one of which was named Thrushkit, after one of the bravest and most honorable cats she knew. Finally, Sunclaw. He soon was recognized a noble warrior getting an apprentice and soon rising to the rank of deputy. Finally when the leader, Beechstar passed his final life it was Sunclaw's turn to become a wonderful leader.

"Sunclaw will make a very fine leader, I'm sure of it," Beechstar was saying as we waited for Sunclaw to come in contact with us to receive his well earned nine lives. Finally it was time, the moment Sunclaw came into our hunting grounds I wanted to run forward and greet him, but I knew I had to wait.

"Beechstar! Ambertail! Gorsefoot!" Sunclaw looked so stunned by all the cats that had come to attend his warrior ceremony. I quietly purred in amusement and then stayed as one by one the cats went up and gave Sunclaw his lives. When it came to give my life I calmly padded forward and Sunclaw looked especially stunned, proud, and happy all in one. "Thrushwing! Oh, I've waited so long to see you," Sunclaw greeted and I purred and looked directly in my brother's green eyes.

"With this life I give you love, for your clanmates young and old and for the cats who you have lost, but know will always be beside you," I explained and leaned forward and we touched noses. Sunclaw I could feel was not ready for the intense pain that raked through his body and I felt guilty, but knew it had to be done. I stepped back, but not back with the other cats. I stepped to the side and waited till Beechstar finally came forward and rewarded Sunclaw with his final life officially announcing him Sunstar.

"Sunstar! Sunstar! Sunstar!" We chanted his name and then finally the cats all disappeared except Ambertail, Beechstar, and myself.

"Thank you so much Beechstar," Sunstar said as he dipped his head in respect. "I will take care of the clan and give up all nine lives in a heartbeat if that's what it takes," Sunstar said and Beechstar dipped his head and then looked over to Ambertail.

"Your loyalty will shine like the sun for many moons for the clan to enjoy. Starclan's stands beside you and as a reminder none of this is to be repeated to anyone. It is a secret nad very sacred ceremony that only leaders and the cats of Starclan are to know about. Good luck Sunstar and do not be afraid to call upon us for advice if you find yourself in need. We will always walk beside you," Ambertail explained and then she and Beechstar looked at me expectantly. I stepped forward and rubbed my head against Sunstar's shoulder.

"Sunstar, I will forever walk in your dreams to help you along the path of leading the clan. Take care of everyone in the clan and never doubt yourself, for everyone believes that you can lead the clan and I know that you can. Fret not because you will always have a sibling in your waking moments and in your dreams. Stay safe and make me proud," I purred and Sunstar licked my head.

"Thank you Beechstar, thank you Ambertail, and especially thank you Thrushwing. No cat could've wished for a better sister." Sunstar gave one last final dip of his head to us before he slowly faded until he was gone completely.

"He will be safe Thrushwing, he is a strong cat," Beechstar reminded me and I nodded.

"I've never had a doubt." Finally the three of us turned and padded away until we too faded into the territory that was Starclan's.


End file.
